The present invention relates to a pressure sensitive transfer tape, such as a transfer-type pressure sensitive correction tape, or a transfer-type pressure sensitive adhesive tape. More particularly, the invention relates to a transfer-type pressure sensitive correction tape wherein a pressure sensitive transfer layer, which is comprised of a masking layer and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer, is transferred onto a paper surface or a like surface by being pressed against the surface by means of a handy-type transfer tool such that an image comprising characters or the like is masked and thus erased, and wherein it is possible to write with a writing tool, such as a ballpoint pen or a pencil, on the surface of the transfer layer. The invention further relates to a transfer-type pressure sensitive adhesive tape, wherein a pressure sensitive adhesive layer is transferred onto a receiving object, such as a paper surface, by being pressed against the paper surface by means of a handy-type transfer tool such that another article can be pasted on the receiving object.
Nowadays, there is greater interest in transfer-type pressure sensitive correction tapes than in conventional correction liquids. This is because transfer-type pressure sensitive correction tapes offer advantages, such as ease of handling and the ability to write on corrected spots immediately after correction.
Known transfer-type pressure sensitive correction tapes have a structure, wherein a pressure sensitive transfer layer, including a masking layer containing a white pigment, and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer is provided on one side of a support. As the support, generally paper sheets, such as glassine paper, which have undergone a releasing treatment, are used. Such transfer-type pressure sensitive correction tapes are mounted in a handy-type transfer tool.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing one example of a handy-type transfer tool in which a pressure sensitive correction tape is mounted, and FIG. 2 is an enlarged view of a main part thereof. 1 denotes a transfer-type pressure sensitive correction tape, wherein a pressure sensitive transfer layer 3, which includes a masking layer and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer laminated in this order, on a support 2. Main components of the transfer tool comprise a supply reel 10 for the pressure sensitive correction tape 1, a winding reel 11 for the support 2, and a wedge-shaped head 12 for pressuring the pressure sensitive correction tape 1 onto a receiving object 13, such as a sheet of paper. It should be noted that the following are omitted in FIGS. 1 and 2: a gear mechanism for driving the supply reel 10 and the winding reel 11, a cartridge for setting the supply reel 10 and the winding reel 11 to be mounted into the transfer tool and a case body.
When the transfer tool is moved on the receiving object 13 in the direction of arrow A, the pressure sensitive correction tape 1 is drawn out and pressed by the head 12, whereby the pressure sensitive transfer layer 3 is parted from the support 2 and adhered onto the receiving object. At the same time, the support 2, which has been parted from the pressure sensitive transfer layer 3, is wound by the winding reel 11.
Recently, there is a need to make smaller transfer tools. Consequently, pressure sensitive correction tapes must also be reduced in thickness and width. However, conventional pressure sensitive correction tapes using paper supports cannot meet such requirements.
In view of this fact, it has been proposed to use an organic polymer film, which has undergone a releasing treatment, as the support. However, using such an organic polymer film causes the following drawbacks. First, slips are caused while running the pressure sensitive correction tape because the support is a polymer film. In particular, where the pressure sensitive correction tape 1 is drawn out from a transfer tool while the support 2 at a portion of the head 12 is not provided with a pressure sensitive transfer layer 3 as shown in FIG. 2, the required friction force with respect to a common receiving object (such as, usual paper, etc.) can not be obtained because the polymer film is highly smooth. Thus, a slip is generated at a normal pressing force such that the pressure sensitive correction tape 1 can not be drawn out. Hereinafter, the characteristics of the support that do not cause a slip are denoted as favorable running characteristics of the support. The next problem is that the high smoothness of the polymer film results in a glossy surface of the transferred pressure sensitive transfer layer. That is, the interface of the masking layer, which is applied onto a release layer, with the release layer, which is applied on the polymer film, also becomes highly smooth. When such a masking layer is transferred onto a paper sheet, the surface of the transferred masking layer will be glossy in contrast to the unglossy surface of the paper receiving the transfer. The paper surface is of low smoothness so that the corrected portion, which is originally not intended to stand out, will be conspicuous. Hereinafter, the characteristics wherein the surface of the transferred masking layer is unglossy is denoted as xe2x80x9cunglossinessxe2x80x9d.
In order to solve the above problems, it is desirable to increase the friction force with respect to the receiving object or to address unglossiness, such as by incorporating particles into the polymer film or performing a sand matting treatment on one surface of the polymer film. However, each results in higher costs.
Further, transfer-type pressure sensitive adhesive tapes are also of greater interest than double-sided adhesive tapes or stick-type glues due to the ease of handling.
Known transfer-type pressure sensitive adhesive tapes have a structure, wherein a pressure sensitive adhesive layer is provided on one side of a support. As the support, generally paper sheets, such as glassine paper, which have undergone a releasing treatment, are used. Such transfer-type pressure sensitive adhesive tapes are mounted in a handy-type transfer tool.
FIG. 3 is a schematic view showing an example of a handy-type transfer tool in which a pressure sensitive adhesive tape is mounted, and FIG. 4 is an enlarged view of a main part thereof. 21 denotes a transfer-type pressure sensitive adhesive tape, wherein a pressure sensitive adhesive layer 23 is provided on a support 22 as a pressure sensitive transfer layer. Main components of the transfer tool comprise a supply reel 10 for the pressure sensitive adhesive tape 21, a winding reel 11 for the support 22, and a wedge-shaped head 12 for pressuring the pressure sensitive adhesive tape 21 onto a receiving object 13, such as a sheet of paper. It should be noted that the following are omitted in FIGS. 3 and 4: a gear mechanism for driving the supply reel 10 and the winding reel 11, a cartridge for setting the supply reel 10 and the winding reel 11 to be mounted into the transfer tool and a case body.
When the transfer tool is moved on the receiving object 13 in the direction of arrow A, the pressure sensitive adhesive tape 21 is drawn out and pressed by the head 12, whereby the pressure sensitive adhesive layer 23 is parted from the support 22 and adhered onto the receiving object 13. At the same time, the support 22, which has been parted from the pressure sensitive adhesive layer 23, is wound by the winding reel 11.
Recently, it is desirable to make smaller transfer tools. Consequently, pressure sensitive adhesive tapes must also be reduced in thickness and width. However, conventional pressure sensitive adhesive tapes using paper supports cannot meet such requirements.
In view of this fact, it has been proposed to employ an organic polymer film, which has undergone a releasing treatment, as the support. However, using such an organic polymer film causes slips while running, the pressure sensitive adhesive tape because the support is a polymer film. In particular, where the pressure sensitive adhesive tape 21 is drawn out from a transfer tool while the support 22 at a portion of the head 12 is not provided with a pressure sensitive adhesive layer 23 as shown in FIG. 4, the required friction force with respect to a common receiving object (such as, usual paper, etc.) can not be obtained because the polymer film is highly smooth. Thus, a slip is generated at a normal pressing force such that the pressure sensitive adhesive tape 21 can not be drawn out.
In order to solve the above problems, a roller head is used as the head of the transfer tool. Further, it is desirable to increase the friction force with respect to the receiving object such as by incorporating particles into the polymer film or performing a sand matting treatment on one surface of the polymer film. However, this results in higher costs.
As described above, there is a need to make smaller transfer tools and longer transfer-type pressure sensitive correction tapes or adhesive tapes. There is also a need to make transfer-type pressure sensitive correction tapes or adhesive tapes with reduced thickness. One way to reduce the thickness of transfer-type pressure sensitive correction tapes or adhesive tapes is to use thin supports. However, a lower limit for the thickness is approximately 30 xcexcm in view of strength in the case of glassine paper, which is generally used in conventional tapes. It has then been proposed to use an organic polymer film as the support. However, the present inventors have discovered that the simple use of a thin organic polymer film may lead to degradation in transferability and so, such a film is practically not suitable for use. The term xe2x80x9ctransferabilityxe2x80x9d of transfer-type pressure sensitive correction tapes or adhesive tapes denotes characteristics, wherein a desired length of the transfer layer onto which pressure is applied with being drawn out from the transfer tool is completely transferred, and wherein the portion of the transfer layer transferred are easily cut off from the remaining portion when a larger pressure is applied at the time when the transfer operation is finished so that no undesired portions are transferred.
In view of the above facts, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact-type pressure sensitive transfer tape, such as a transfer-type pressure sensitive correction tape or transfer-type pressure sensitive adhesive tape that presents favorable running characteristics of a support at low costs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pressure sensitive transfer tape, such as a transfer-type pressure sensitive correction tape or transfer-type pressure sensitive adhesive tape that further presents favorable transferability while using a thin organic polymer film as a support.
The present invention provides (1) a pressure sensitive transfer tape, comprising a film support, which in turn comprises an organic polymer, and a pressure sensitive transfer layer on the film support, the pressure sensitive transfer layer comprising at least a pressure sensitive adhesive layer, the support having a first coefficient of kinetic friction on the transfer layer side of the support against a surface of a receiving object and a second coefficient of kinetic friction on the rear side of the support against a head member of a transfer tool, the first coefficient of kinetic friction being larger than the second coefficient of kinetic friction, and the difference between the first coefficient of kinetic friction and the second coefficient of kinetic friction being not less than 0.01.
The present invention further provides (2) the pressure sensitive transfer tape according to the above (1), wherein the support has respective release layers on both sides thereof, and wherein the release layer on the transfer layer side contains not less than 1% by weight of inorganic or organic particles having an average particle size of 0.3 to 5 xcexcm.
The present invention further provides (3) the pressure sensitive transfer tape according to the above (1), wherein the pressure sensitive transfer layer has a laminated structure comprising a masking layer, and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer laminated in this order from the support side.
The present invention further provides (4) the pressure sensitive transfer tape according to the above (3), wherein the support has respective release layers on both sides thereof, and wherein the release layer on the transfer layer side contains not less than 1% by weight of inorganic or organic particles having an average particle size of 0.3 to 5 xcexcm.
The present invention further provides (5) the pressure sensitive transfer tape according to the above (1), wherein the pressure sensitive transfer layer comprises the pressure sensitive adhesive layer alone.
The present invention further provides (6) the pressure sensitive transfer tape according to the above (5), wherein the support has respective release layers on both sides thereof, and wherein the release layer on the transfer layer side contains not less than 1% by weight of inorganic or organic particles having an average particle size of 0.3 to 5 xcexcm.
The present invention further provides (7) the pressure sensitive transfer tape according to the above (1), having the following relationships:
xe2x80x83Yxe2x89xa625 xcexcm
X/Yxe2x89xa71 
wherein Y denotes a thickness of the support and X a thickness of the pressure sensitive transfer layer.
The present invention further provides (8) the pressure sensitive transfer tape according to the above (7), wherein the pressure sensitive transfer layer has a laminated structure comprising a masking layer, and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer laminated in this order from the support side.
The present invention further provides (9) the pressure sensitive transfer tape according to the above (8), wherein the support has respective release layers on both sides thereof, and wherein the release layer on the transfer layer side contains not less than 1% by weight of inorganic or organic particles having an average particle size of 0.3 to 5 xcexcm.